8 Thoughts About A New Medic
by SilverEnderwolf
Summary: Inside story to Doctor Morgan Silver: A Medic's Story. If you're unfamiliar with the aforementioned story, GO READ IT!Summary: BLU team has just met their new Medic and...it's a girl? How did they react? Read to find out what they were thinking at the time. (Demo and Heavy are omitted because of spoilers)
1. Chapter 1: Sniper

**Inside story to Doctor Morgan Silver: A Medic's Story. This is the thoughts of Morgan's team when she meets them for the first time. Review who you want next. **

**TheWitchThatLivesIntheJungle is the one responsible for the idea of Ol' Snipes being first. **

0-0

I don't remember what was going through my mind when Solly woke us up this morning. He was yelling something about us having to go to Respawn to meet our new Medic. I didn't feel like coming down from my "nest" to meet anyone, let alone a new recruit. But when Soldier gives you an order, you follow it, or else there's some sort of physical activity as your punishment. Maybe that was just fine for Scout, he ran for a living, but I spend all my time in the little shed I built far off from the base, and you just don't get enough exercise when you sit around waiting for a RED to appear just so you can separate their head from the rest of their body.

'Tis the job of a sniper, mate.

I made my way to the Respawn room, seeing that half the team was already there. I followed the spook and the firebug followed me. Pyro sat on the metal bench next to Demo and Engie, I chose to lean against the wall. As the rest of the team filed in, Soldier began ordering us to mind our manners like good Americans, ignoring the fact that most of us weren't American. We waited around for a while, chatting until the knob of the door began to turn. The room fell silent and the Doc walked in, followed by the new Medic...

A...girl?

"Hey Doc! You're back!" Scout called out, the grin on his face faltering to one of of surprise before regaining that cocky grin he always got when he met a pretty sheila. She didn't look at him, or any of us, but she looked uncomfortable. "Soooo, uh, Doc...is this the replacement medic?" He said. The girl looked up at him sharply, scowling when she met his eyes. Then she looked up at the Doc, who nodded.

"Sweet!" Scout grinned as the girl grimaced. The Doc looked at the both of them, biting his lip in an effort to keep a straight face. The girl hissed something to him and he whispered back. They went back and forth for a few seconds before the girl said loudly, "Well, are you going to introduce me to your colleagues or not?"

I froze in surprise, the sheila's accent sounded just like mine, albeit more formal. My thoughts were interrupted by Scout, who boasted his importance in an effort to impress her. She smirked at him, obviously unimpressed. My other teammates introduced themselves in order of class, until it was my turn.

"I'm called th' Sniper, I'm part of th' support class that you and th' spook'll be part of," I drawled. She looked at me, smiling in recognition. "Let me guess, you're from the Australian Outback correct?" she said.

I chuckled, "That I am miss." I sent a look to the Scout that said, _See, I am Australian, even the new Medic could see that. _He crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at me.

_Oh, that's very mature mate._

The spook introduced himself and the girl said that it was nice to meet us but if you'll excuse her-

"What's with the dog?" ...Dog? I heard a growl and saw that the girl had a large white-

"Wolf," the girl muttered darkly.

"Huh?" Oh, Scout, you bloody idiot. You're crossing into enemy territory.

"Demeter is a wolf." So Demeter was her wolf's name.

"So what's with the wolf?"

She looked like she was losing patience with the kid, "She's my pet."

"She's your pet?" Excellent, the kid is a parrot.

"Yes, my pet. She doesn't fight in battles. She's not even considered dangerous unless you try to touch me without my permission." Well, that's good. The sheila has a watch...wolf.

"What kind of touching?" Oh, here we go...

"Sexual harassment." Accept the answer and shut your bloody mouth.

What kind of sexual harassment?" Bloody wanker.

"___Physical _sexual harassment." Note her tone, she's trying to shut you up, Scout.

"Like touching your tits?" You're an embarrassment to society.

"Exactly." Before the kid could ask anymore embarrassing questions, she turned around and walked out of the room. Her wolf bolted after her, leaving the Doc and the rest of us staring after her, dumbfounded. "Schweinhund," the Doc muttered. I glared at Scout, but I wasn't the only one. Soldier yelled, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MINDING YOUR MANNERS? ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE WAS AGIRL?"

"Geez, Jane, I was just asking her a question!" he snapped defensively. "Rrrrrt drrrn't hrrrrve trrrr rrrrnvrrrve hrrrrr brrrdy prrrrrrrts!" Pyro yelled at him. The Doc glared at the kid, but said nothing. He left the room to follow her.

"Even I have more brain than leetle Scout to know not to offend leetle girl doktor," Heavy put in. I stalked over to the kid, hovering over him. I growled, "Your an embarrassment to society, but..."

"B-but?" he stuttered in fear.

"You're too damned curious for your own good."

**Like I said before, review who's thoughts you'd like next! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: Soldier

**Oh this poses a challenge, Ol' Solly gets a run through the thought train...**

0-0

**06:00 am**

I was the first one up, as usual. The rest of my teammates were still trying to get a few more hours of shut-eye, but with the arrival of a new medic, it just wasn't American for them to be lazing about.

"ALRIGHT LADIES! SIX O' CLOCK! GET UP AND GET TO RESPAWN EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY!"

Nothing moved. There wasn't a sound in the base.

"THE NEW MEDIC ARRIVES TODAY AND WE HAVE TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION IF WE EXPECT TO BE HEALED IN BATTLE!"

Still nothing. Well, threatening and punishment always worked as a backup plan.

"IF I DON'T SEE ANYONE IN RESPAWN IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES, _ALL _OF YOU WILL HAVE TO RUN LAPS UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN STOP!"

That did it. Everyone stumbled from their rooms, rubbing sleep from their eyes. "Geez Solly," Scout mumbled, "He doesn't show up for another four hours. Ya at least coulda let us sleep in anothah two hours."

I waited until the others had passed before I whispered to him, "Sorry kid, it's still a habit for me wake you all up this way, even during ceasefire."

He looked at me, "Ya coulda said somethin' before." He adjusted his hat, walking down the hall to the canteen.

0-0

**10:00am Respawn**

"AND YOU ALL BETTER MIND YOUR MANNERS LIKE GOOD AMERICAN SOLDIERS! UNDERSTOOD?"

Everyone nodded. I sat next to Scout, and started to tell him about my best WWII story. Just as I was getting to the good part, the door opened and in stepped the Doc. Following him was our new Medic...

OUR NEW MEDIC IS_** FEMALE**_!?

...She wasn't bad looking actually, but war is no place for a girl...doesn't the Doc know that? I opened my mouth to ask this question before Scout interrupted me.

"Hey Doc! You're back!" he called. His eyes fell on the girl and he looked confused for a moment, "Soooo, uh, Doc...is this the replacement medic?" The girl glared at him and the Doc nodded. Scout grinned, "Sweet!"

Scout introduced himself, boasting to impress the girl. I shook my head, the things the kid does. The girl looked unimpressed, smirking at Scout as she faked interest in his job. He happily told her, ignoring the sarcasm that coated her question.

I stood, "I AM THE SOLDIER AND I GIVE THE ORDERS AROUND HERE!"

"No, ye don't Jane," a drunken Scottish voice slurred. I whipped around to yell at the Demoman who _dared _to question my authority AND call me by my nickname in front of a stranger. "YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS NI-" Before I could finish the word, Demo cut me off, "Call me that name and I'll shatter this bottle on yer bare skull." I swallowed and sat down, subdued but not defeated. The rest of my team introduced themselves, and the girl tried to excuse herself when Scout just _had _to open his big, perverted mouth.

"What's with the dog?" What dog? Then I heard a growl, and looked down to see a large white wo-

"Wolf," she muttered.

"Huh?"

"Demeter is a wolf."

"So what's with the wolf?"

She was beginning to lose patience with this kid (and she wasn't the only one), "She's my pet."

"She's your pet?"

"Yes, my pet. She doesn't fight in battles. She's not even considered dangerous unless you try to touch me without my permission."

"What kind of touching?" Scout...

"Sexual harassment."

What kind of sexual harassment?" Scout don't...

"___Physical_ sexual harassment."

"Like touching your tits?" SCOUT!

"Exactly." Before the kid could ask anymore stupid questions she turned around and walked out of the room. We all looked after her, and I could feel rage building in my chest. "Schweinhund," the Doc muttered. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MINDING YOUR MANNERS? ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE WAS A GIRL?" I yelled at him. Just because the new medic was a girl, it didn't mean that good manners didn't apply to her. "Geez, Jane, I was just asking her a question!" he snapped defensively. "Rrrrrt drrrn't hrrrrve trrrr rrrrnvrrrve hrrrrr brrrdy prrrrrrrts!" Pyro yelled at him. The Doc glared at the kid, but said nothing. He left the room to follow her. "Even I have more brain than leetle Scout to know not to offend leetle girl doktor," Heavy put in. Sniper stalked over to the kid, hovering over him. He growled, "Your an embarrassment to society, but..."

"B-but?" Scout stuttered in fear.

"You're too damned curious for your own good."

I smacked the kid upside the head yelling, "OUTSIDE NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO RUN LAPS UNTIL YOUR LEGS FALL OFF, ROOKIE!" Scout bolted out the door and I followed.

0-0

**Ouch, poor Scout. He's coming next, that'll be fun to write. Review who you want to see after him! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Scout

**Don't worry about how long your name is Witchy! ^U^ Here's Scout and then we have the Spy next. XD**

0-0

I don't even know where to start with you. I mean, d'ya even know who you're talkin' to? Do you have any idea who I am? Basically, kind of a big deal. I'm the Scout, and I'm the most bad ass motherfucker on the team. I woke up this morning with Solly's voice in my ear, tellin' me to get up so we can go meet the new Medic. It's six o' clock in the morning on a day of ceasefire and the Medic ain't due 'til ten.

I rolled out of bed, pulled on my blue shirt and put on my hat. Solly's so-called punishment of running eternal laps was no sweat to me, I run all the time, but my teammates would probably get mad at me if I didn't get up.

I stumbled out of my room, along with everyone else who didn't want to run laps for eternity. Solly stood out in the hall, watching everyone else. "Geez Solly," I grumbled, "He doesn't show up for another four hours. Ya at least coulda let us sleep in anothah two hours."

Now Solly's my friend, one of the best I've ever had on the base, besides the spook. He's kinda always had a soft spot for me, claiming that it was because I'm American...I don't know, I think he's gay or somethin', he doesn't look like the kind of guy who would _have _soft spots for random guys. Anywho he waited til the others were out of earshot before leaning over to whisper, "Sorry kid, it's still a habit for me wake you all up this way, even during ceasefire."

I shot him a look, "Ya coulda said somethin' before." I adjusted my hat, walking down the hall to the canteen. I'm not goin' anywhere without eatin' somethin' fahst.

0-0

After Solly was done ranting about us minding our manners and shit, he sat done next to me and began to tell me for the billionth time about his twenty glorious years fighting the Nazis in Germany. I basically tuned him out though, I liked the Doc and I knew that he used to be a Nazi, so the stories Solly tells rubs me the wrong way. To save my sanity, I stopped listening to him and focused on imagining what the new medic would be like. Probably like the Doc. Conversation stopped when the door opened and the Doc walked through.

"Hey Doc! You're back!" I called out, truly happy to see him. A large white dog walked in behind him, followed by the new medic.

Holy cow, it's a GIRL!

AND SHE'S FUCKING HOT! (**I'M SORRY, BUT I'M DYING AT THIS POINT! XD)**

Oh man, Doc, you've got good taste when it comes to picking the next medic. But what if she ain't the next medic? Well, it never hurt anyone to make sure. "Sooooo, uh, Doc...is this the replacement medic? I asked, looking in the girl's eyes. She glared at me and turned her eyes to the Doc, which hurt a little. He nodded, and a huge grin spread across my face as I said, "Sweet!"

This girl looked as though she'd never really heard about us, much less about what we do as mercenaries. This seemed to be the perfect time to tell her about what _I _did as a Scout.

"Well are you going to introduce me to your colleagues or not?" Oh man, her accent is just like the Sniper's, not to mention that it's fucking sexy. I jumped up, loudly bragging, "I'm the Scout and I'm the most important person on this team!"

She smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Oh, are you now? Just what is it that you do that's so important?" Oh this is great, finally a chance to tell her how fucking awesome I am. "I bash in the skulls of those REDs with my bat! They'ah so slow and stupid they can't get outta da way fast enough!" I laughed.

"I see."

The rest of my team introduced themselves. The girl only ever taking interest in the Sniper, which kinda got on my nerves. She asked him if he was from Australia, and he said he was, shooting me a look that said, _I told ya I was from Australia, mate. Even __**she **__could see that._ I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes.

I was dying to ask about the dog, so I did.

"What's with the dog?" The dog growled.

She muttered something I couldn't hear. "Huh?"

"Demeter is a wolf."

"So what's with the wolf?"

She looked like she was losing patience with me, "She's my pet."

"She's your pet?" That's funny, I didn't think you _could _have a wolf as a pet.

"Yes, my pet. She doesn't fight in battles. She's not even considered dangerous unless you try to touch me without my permission."

"What kind of touching?" Don't hate me for asking, I had to know. Plus she looked so cute when she looked uncomfortable.

"Sexual harassment."

"What kind of sexual harassment?"

"___Physical _sexual harassment."

"Like touching your tits?"

"Exactly." Before I could ask anymore questions she turned around and walked out of the room, her wolf following close behind.

There was a tense silence.

"Schweinhund," the Doc muttered darkly. Snipes glared at me,and Solly yelled, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MINDING YOUR MANNERS? ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE WAS AGIRL?"

"Geez, Jane, I was just asking her a question!" I snapped defensively. "Rrrrrt drrrn't hrrrrve trrrr rrrrnvrrrve hrrrrr brrrdy prrrrrrrts!" Pyro chimed in. The Doc glared at the me, but said nothing, leaving the room to follow her.

"Even I have more brain than leetle Scout to know not to offend leetle girl doktor," Heavy put in. Snipes stalked over to me, hovering over me with a murderous look on his face. He growled, "Your an embarrassment to society, but..."

"B-but?" I stuttered.

"You're too damned curious for your own good." I swallowed thickly.

Shit.

Solly smacked me upside the head yelling, "OUTSIDE NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO RUN LAPS UNTIL YOUR LEGS FALL OFF, ROOKIE!" I bolted out the door, running for my life. With Solly, friendship doesn't get in the way of punishment.

0-0

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA, I DIED LAUGHING ABOUT 500 TIMES! Oh meine Gott, who wants to know Wilhelm's thoughts through all of this, or Demeter's? Oh man, Scout, you flirtatious dog you! XD XD XD**

**Witch: I can't wait for the thoughts of the supposed homosexual Spy! :3**

**Silver: I can't either. ^U^**

**Witch: Well get writing then! :3  
Silver: Okay! :D**

**~SilverEnderwolf**


	4. Chapter 4: Spy

**Annnnnnnnnd now for the homosexual Spoi... XD He knows everyone's name but the strange new girl and her wolf, so you'll get to find out who's who with this chapter.**

0-0

A loud, annoyingly familiar, American voice interrupts my sleep. I groan, moving my head under my pillow in an attempt to block the noise, but to no avail. The threat of excessive exercise stirs me, of course Devon would like that idea, but with my unhealthy habits...eternal running would be the death of me.

I'm am so lucky to live in the age of Respawn.

I hear the banging of doors and the shuffling of feet belonging to sleepy mercenaries that had no desire to get up but to save themselves from running endless circles around the base. Jane knows better than to pester me about getting up, the last time he tried ended up with a rather cruel and unusual punishment from me. I won't go into details, but let's just say that I found out just how much he loved to be pleasured by RED's Demolition man.

I sat up, wincing from the pain in my lower back. I have to learn how to take control of my lover when we have sex. Thirty years old and counting, I'm just getting too old to be on the receiving end of the lovemaking.

I quickly got dressed, pulling my thick, black hair into a hair net before pulling on my balaclava. I exited my room, but not before I set the alarm system.

0-0

Yes, yes, mind our manners like good Americans he says. Funny, last time I checked, I was French. Sighing, I attempt to make small talk with the Bushman, who once again ignores me. Jacob had stopped talking to me the day he found out I liked men. He's not so perfect either, I know that he has a small crush on Devon and that he would rather die than let the boy know this secret. Poor Sniper, unfortunately for him, Scout is straighter than Jane standing at attention.

I glance around the room, studying my comrades. Jane seemed to be enthusiastically telling Devon some highly exaggerated story about his time in war. Calhoun was drinking, as usual. Diego was fidgeting in his seat as Dell explained the inner working of his latest sentry design, as usual. Nikolai was eating a Sandvich, again, as usual. I was dying to have a cigarette, but inconveniently left my case in my room...as I usually did during a ceasefire. Everything seemed to be in order.

The door opened, stopping all conversations. In walked Wilhelm, followed by a large white wolf and our new Medic...

Mon Dieu, it's a girl...

"Hey Doc! You're back!" Devon calls out. The smile of happy recognition on his face faltering for a moment as his eyes rest on the girl. She isn't looking at him, or any of us. She looks so uncomfortable, it pulls at my heartstrings. Her soft, chocolate colored hair frames her face, her forest green eyes darkened with sadness. "Soooooo, uh, Doc...is this the replacement medic?"

Oh no, judging by the look in his eyes, my best friend was about to get flirtatious with the new girl. Wilhelm nodded, as the girl looked up at him. "Sweet!" Devon is thoroughly elated, he can't wait to try his new flirting skills on this girl. The Docteur is biting his lip to keep from laughing and the girl is furiously whispering to him that it's not funny.

This is going to be entertaining, to say the least.

Devon, Jane, Diego...all introduce themselves in order of class, which is interesting. I introduce my class, and the girl visibly cringes. Of course, I am a Spy, non? I sneak invisibly into the rooms of girls whilst they are naked and take pictures. Wilhelm leans down to whisper something to her, perhaps to share my secret. The girl looks surprised, then relieved. She tries to excuse herself using that beautiful British accent, before Devon cuts in with his embarrassing questions.

"What's with the dog?" That's clearly a wolf.

"Demeter is a wolf." See, I was right.

"So what's with the wolf?" You just won't quit will you Devon?

Mademoiselle seemed to be losing patience, not that I blame her. "She's my pet."

With all the emulation of a parrot, Devon echos, "She's your pet?"

"Yes, my pet. She doesn't fight in battles. She's not even considered dangerous unless you try to touch me without my permission." That is good to know, especially if Devon-

"What kind of touching?" He did _not_...

"Sexual harassment." Obviously.

What kind of sexual harassment?" What do you think, _Devon__?_

"___Physical _sexual harassment." Please do not ask for an example.

"Like touching your tits?" DEVON!

"Exactly." Before Devon could utter any more imbecilic questions, the girl turned and bolted from the room, Demeter following close behind.

There was an awkward silence.

"Schweinhund," the Docteur muttered. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MINDING YOUR MANNERS? ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE WAS A GIRL?" Jane yelled at him. "Geez, Jane, I was just asking her a question!" he snapped defensively. "Rrrrrt drrrn't hrrrrve trrrr rrrrnvrrrve hrrrrr brrrdy prrrrrrrts!" Pyro yelled at him. The Docteur glared at Devon, but said nothing, leaving the room to follow her. "Even I have more brain than leetle Scout to know not to offend leetle girl doktor," Heavy put in. Sniper stalked over to the kid, hovering over him. He growled, "Your an embarrassment to society, but..."

"B-but?" Scout stuttered in fear.

"You're too damned curious for your own good."

Jane smacked Scout upside the head yelling, "OUTSIDE NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO RUN LAPS UNTIL YOUR LEGS FALL OFF, ROOKIE!" Scout bolted out the door, followed by our Soldier.

Devon, you are an imbecile.

0-0

**Ooooooh, Sebastian-whoops, didn't mean to give away you're name there. Witch, you know what to review about, take it way! ^U^**

**Huh, I've noticed that we've used up all our 'S' men, I could go for an 'E' or 'D' right about now.**

**~Silver**


	5. Chapter 5: Pyro

**Did you know that I can get CRAAAZAAAYY happy just from reading one person's review? Like to the point that I'm hugging my arms so hard they bruise and I'm on the verge of going into cardiac arrest from a happiness over load?**

**Witch: That's...pretty crazy...**

**Kalcony: Yeah...is this about my review?**

**Silver: Perhaps...how bad do you want Diego?**

**Kalcony: ...For sexuality's sake, I'm not going to answer that...**

**Witch: Why? Afraid you'll sound gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy?**

**Kalcony: ...Uh, let's go with that...**

**Silver: Doesn't matter anyways...who do you want EP?**

**ExplodedPotato: Pyro!**

**Silver: Pyro it is then! ^U^ **

**0-0**

"ALRIGHT LADIES! SIX O' CLOCK! GET UP AND GET TO RESPAWN EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY!"

Ay caramba, if Jane yells any louder my eardrums will pop. Judging by the silence in the halls, no one has gotten up yet. Most of them have probably rolled over, groaned, and buried their heads under their pillows in an effort to drown out-

"THE NEW MEDIC ARRIVES TODAY AND WE HAVE TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION IF WE EXPECT TO BE HEALED IN BATTLE!"

Sweet Guadalupe, mother of Christ, does he _have _to yell right outside my door? I'm fairly sure that the new Medic doesn't arrive until ten, AND it's a ceasefire, so why is he still getting us up at six?

I roll out of bed, blindly put on my asbestos suit and am just adjusting my gas mask when I hear:

"IF I DON'T SEE ANYONE IN RESPAWN IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES, ___ALL _OF YOU WILL HAVE TO RUN LAPS UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN STOP!"

I yank open my door, and stalk decidedly down the hall to the canteen. Ceasefire or no ceasefire, my team will be hungry and no one can beat my cooking.

Not even the Spy.

0-0

"AND YOU ALL BETTER MIND YOUR MANNERS LIKE GOOD AMERICAN SOLDIERS! UNDERSTOOD?"

Riiiiiiiight, because Spy, Demo, Heavy, Sniper and I all look American. _My country 'tis of thee, sweet land of liberty, of thee I sing..._

Idiota.

I sat next to Engie, who began to describe-in much detail-how his latest sentry would work. It was confusing as hell. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm plenty smart. I built my own flamethrower from scratch for crying out loud. But when someone who has been your _mejor amigo_ for five years suddenly starts showing off six of his eleven PhDs in the first two sentences to explain his pride and joy contraptions, you get a little lost and confused and uncomfortable because, try as you might, you just can't really get into a subject that you know next to nothing about. So, in an effort to not make the other person uncomfortable. You do as I did, cock your head to the side and nod as though you know what the Engineer is talking about.

Just as he was getting to the complicated math equation side of the blueprints, the door opened. In walked the Doktor, followed by a _gran lobo blanco_ and...

_Oh, Dios mío, una mujer hermosa..._

I felt my face grow warm behind my mask, and I looked down at my hands, suddenly feeling shy.

"Hey Doc! You're back!" Scout calls out. A moment later, "Sooooo, uh, Doc...is this the replacement Medic?"

I look up in time to see the Doktor nod and the girl glare at Scout. He's probably getting flirty again, _estúpido hijo de puta_.

Shoot me with my own shotgun but that girl looks so _caliente _when she is angry.

I take it back! PUT THE SHOTGUN DOWN.

Oy vey, anyway. Scout introduced himself, after the _muchacha encantadora _asked loudly, "Well, are you going to introduce me to your colleagues or not?"

That British accent is to die for...

The others introduced themselves, and I found myself standing and mumbling in my usual way, "Rrrm thrrr Prrrrro."

I could kick myself for thinking that she would be able to understand me. From the moment the words came out of my mouth, she looked confused and said, "Um, pardon me? I don't understand."

Wilhelm translated for me, but I still felt embarrassed. I sat down, staring at my lap as the rest of my team introduced themselves. Once they were finished, the girl tried to excuse herself, only to be interrupted by an incredibly annoying American.

"What's with the dog?" _Oh mi explorador Dios, eso es claramente un lobo_.

"Wolf."

"Huh?"

"Demeter is a wolf." That's a nice name for a wolf.

"So what's with the wolf?" Do you ABSOLUTELY _HAVE _to know?

"She's my pet," the girl said impatiently. Good, there's your answer. Now shut up!

"She's your pet?" Is there an echo in here?

"Yes, my pet. She doesn't fight in battles. She's not even considered dangerous unless you try to touch me without my permission."

"What kind of touching?" Scout...

"Sexual harassment."

What kind of sexual harassment?" _Scout_...

"___Physical_ sexual harassment." _SCOUT..._

"Like touching your tits?" I WILL PERSONALLY TIE YOU TO A STAKE, DOUSE YOU WITH KEROSENE, LIGHT YOUR PERVERTED ASS ON FIRE AND WATCH YOU BURN DOWN TO A PUDDLE OF MELTED SCOUT LIKE A CANDLE SO HELP ME GOD!

"Exactly." Before Scout could ask anymore _preguntas estúpidas_, she turned around and walked out of the room, Demeter bolting after her."Schweinhund," the Doc muttered. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MINDING YOUR MANNERS? ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE WAS A GIRL?" Soldier yelled at him. "Geez, Jane, I was just asking her a question!" he snapped defensively. "Rrrrrt drrrn't hrrrrve trrrr rrrrnvrrrve hrrrrr brrrdy prrrrrrrts!" I yelled at him.

How could the kid be so dense?

The Doc glared at the kid, but said nothing; He left the room to follow her. "Even I have more brain than leetle Scout to know not to offend leetle girl doktor," Heavy put in. Sniper stalked over to the kid, hovering over him. He growled, "Your an embarrassment to society, but..."

"B-but?" Scout stuttered in fear.

"You're too damned curious for your own good."

Soldier smacked the kid upside the head yelling, "OUTSIDE NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO RUN LAPS UNTIL YOUR LEGS FALL OFF, ROOKIE!" Scout bolted out the door and Soldier followed.

That kid is going to hell I swear.

0-0


	6. Chapter 6: Engineer

**Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnn, not Heavy, not yet...I think I'll do Dell. HEY HAS ANYONE NOTICED THAT THE ONLY PEOPLE LEFT MAKE UP THE DEFENSE CLASS? Oh yes, and if you haven't read DMS yet, I highly suggest you go read it. It's at about...over 25 chapters right about now, and chapter 12 is when these scenes happen for Morgan so...yeah, click my username up there. It should be there.**

**I know I haven't been updating as much, mostly because I'm busy focusing on DMS. Sorry, I'll try to finish the story I soon as my writer's block for it stops popping up. **

**0-0**

_I'm gonna bash Solly's head in with mah wrench one of these days, _I thought groggily, rubbing my eyes. I looked at my watch, groaning when I saw what time it was. I rolled out of bed, grumbling, "Good Lord Solly, six am on a ceasefire and ya won't let us sleep in fah once, will ya?"

I pulled on my overalls, goggles and hard hat, stretching to loosen my stiff joints. Soldier was yelling something about having to run laps until he said we can stop just as my hand touched the doorknob. I yanked it open, throwing Solly a glare before heading down the hall to the Medibay to get an aspirin.

0-0

I sat in Respawn, looking over my latest blueprints for a sentry while explaining to Pyro how it would work. Although he was happy for me, I could tell that the poor fella was confused as hell. He was squirming on the bench, cocking his masked head to the side like an interested puppy. Just as I started to explain the mathematical equations that went with building the sentry, the door opened and the Doc walked in, followed by white wolf and our new Medic.

WHY IN THE NAME OF SAM'S HILL IS OUR NEW MEDIC A _GIRL_?!

She was a pretty little lady too. She wasn't very big, probably only a little taller than me. Her chin-length milk-chocolate hair had streaks of honey-gold highlights. Her forest-green eyes were dull, and an air of sadness hung about her features. She also swayed a little, as if she were mildly drunk. But no, her pupils weren't dilated, so it must be that she hadn't slept well – she _did _have bags under her eyes, now that I realize it. Poor girl.

"Hey Doc! You're back!" Scout called out. There was a slightly confused silence. Then, "Sooooo, uh, Doc...is this the replacement Medic?"

The Doc nodded as the girl glared at the kid, earning a flirtatious grin in return. Oh, there's going to be trouble ahead. The girl crossed her arms over her chest, saying loudly in an accent that sounded a lot like Sniper's, "Well, are you going to introduce me to your colleagues or not?"

That got Scout going. He jumped up, boasting loudly, "I'm the Scout and I'm the most important person on this team!"

I smirked, that kid has to be kidding. We're _all _equally important, he's just doing this to impress the girl. It didn't look like it was working though, she seemed unimpressed, smirking as she humored him. Raising an eyebrow, she said, "Oh, are you now? Just what is it that you do that's so important?"

The sarcasm was so obvious, you'd have to be completely clueless to not notice it. "I bash in the skulls of those REDs with my bat! They'ah so slow and stupid they can't get outta da way fast enough!" he laughed. "I see," she mused.

Yep, Scout's completely clueless.

Everyone else introduced themselves, and when it was my turn, I stood, touching my hat respectively as I introduced myself. "I'm the Engineer, Engie for short." She nodded, and I sat back down, listening to the rest of the team's introductions. The girl seemed to take a particular liking to Stretch, smiling for the first time.

However, when she tried to excuse herself from the room, Scout jumped in with questions that would have made you run from the room in embarrassment.

"What's with the dog?" Oh come _on _kid, that's clearly a wolf!

"Wolf."

"Huh?"

"Demeter is a wolf."

"So what's with the wolf?" What do you mean by that, and do you _really _need an answer?

"She's my pet," the girl said impatiently.

"She's your pet?" Scout...

"Yes, my pet. She doesn't fight in battles. She's not even considered dangerous unless you try to touch me without my permission."

"What kind of touching?" Scout...

"Sexual harassment."

What kind of sexual harassment?" ___Scout_...

"___Physical_ sexual harassment." Kid...

"Like touching your tits?" I cringed, when I heard him say that.

"Exactly." Before Scout could ask anymore embarrassing questions, she turned around and walked out of the room, her wolf bolting after her.

"Schweinhund," the Doc muttered. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MINDING YOUR MANNERS? ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE WAS A GIRL?" Soldier yelled at him. "Geez, Jane, I was just asking her a question!" he snapped defensively. "Rrrrrt drrrn't hrrrrve trrrr rrrrnvrrrve hrrrrr brrrdy prrrrrrrts!" Pyro yelled incoherently.

The Doc glared at the kid, but said nothing; leaving the room to follow her. "Even I have more brain than leetle Scout to know not to offend leetle girl doktor," Heavy put in. Sniper stalked over to the kid, hovering over him. He growled, "Your an embarrassment to society, but..."

"B-but?" Scout stuttered in fear.

"You're too damned curious for your own good."

Soldier smacked the kid upside the head yelling, "OUTSIDE NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO RUN LAPS UNTIL YOUR LEGS FALL OFF, ROOKIE!" Scout bolted out the door with Soldier following close behind.

That kid's gonna hear from me about this.

0-0

**Done! And it only took 45 minutes and a lot of copying and pasting because I'm too lazy to re-write the whole thing 8 times for each chapter.**

**~Silver**


End file.
